moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexes Delixcroix
Doctor''' Alexes Delixcroix''' (born 16 November, 16 L.C.) is a Paladin and Medic of the Grand Alliance. She currently serves as a contracted medic and healer to many groups, keeping the ideals of the Emergency Response Unit alive on her own. The most notable and commonly-known example of this is her contract to the Crows. Alexes's life is built around her desire to help others despite relying on contacts from particular groups for her living. She would, no matter what, offer her medical and healing services to anyone in need, entirely absent of discrimination. Early Life Alexes Delixcroix''' was born on 16 November, 16 L.C., in Lakeshire of Redridge Mountains. She grew up in her family's house north of town. When she was five years old, her sister Saffria Heartseeker was born. Alexes appeared to have been raised as an average child from the outside, though on the inside her life was a bit more chaotic in a common way. Her father, Elias Palmer, from the outside appeared to be a normal, loving father. However, behind closed doors, this was far from the truth. As Alexes grew up her father became worse and worse, often times physically abusing her mother, Kathleen Elissia, and verbally abusing Alexes. So far as financially stable, the family was roughly middle class in Alexes' early years, however, as time went on her father gambled and exhausted the family's savings, nest egg, and then proceeded to financially cripple the family. This however, did not continue on very long, as once the family ran short on coin Elias left in the middle of the night, with no warning or note, not that this was exactly bad news for the family. After this, Alexes' life improved drastically, even though her mother was still struggling working two jobs and numerous side jobs to help keep them afloat, Alexes was happy. She would be raised with her younger sister and her mother, now experiencing more of a normal childhood, going to the Lakeshire public schooling and teachings, a slightly above average student, and raised in her family with the faith in the Church of the Holy Light. As Alexes grew up and began to blossom into a young teenage girl she took a particular heavy shift of focus. She had always valued her faith in the Church of the Holy Light though one day for some unmentioned reason her devoted heavily into the faith. She found herself in her free time reading tomes, any she could get her hands on. This all sparked the path that would shape the rest of her life, though her big choice wouldn't come for another few years when she would ask her mother to permit her to leave to follow the path of the Light. At fifteen years old her mother agreed to let her leave home and head to Stormwind City. She packed what personal belongings and clothes she could fit into a simple knapsack and set out, leaving behind her mother and sister. Finally, to lead in and conclude her early years, she arrived at the Cathedral of Light and was taken in under its wing. She was offered the chance to grow, train, study, and learn to have a firm grip on her faith in the Light. Over the years she would devote herself fully, all of her free time and her entire life devoted to the teachings and faith in the Light. It would be many, many years of this hard work and devotion, but into her late teens she would begin to display the powers of the Light, aligning herself and her training along the path of becoming a Paladin of the Light. When Alexes became an adult she would be granted minor opportunities to do what she most desperately wanted to do with her path in the Light. She wanted to help people. To mend people. Alongside the Church and her training she delved heavily into medical training, learning all about the anatomy of the races of Azeroth. On top of this she focused heavily on lines of topics involving being a Field Medic. She wanted to have a path of medical assistance that she could employ more frequently for the Cathedral of Light. Now for many years she would set to doing just as she wished, being sent out on Holy Campaigns and deployments through the Cathedral of Light all over Azeroth. Though more often than not Alexes would be sent to locations that the Church had already deployed in as an emergency medic and healer for the wounded. The final kind of mission that Alexes would get to embark on would be relief efforts through the Cathedral of Light, being dispatched to small Alliance settlements to offer medical assistance in dire situations of mass-injuries or sickness. Personal Life ((WIP))''' Employment History Alexes applied into and joined into the Stormwind City Watch shortly after leaving the service of the Cathedral of Light. She remained loyal and on standby if needed however she had had her fill of traveling the world for relief deployments and now wanted to try and make a life for herself in Stormwind, the murder of her wife helping push her to this decision. Alexes was haunted by the fact that the Guard had never been able to bring her wife's murder to justice on their own so she was determined to become a guard in the hopes that she could do their job better and bring justice to hurt families. Her method of doing this was to signup with the Stormwind City Watch. She aced her interview and was given the lowest possible position within the Watch as a Lance Constable. Immediately upon joining Alexes fell into perfect symmetry within the structure and rules, not taking very long to adjust and become a model member of the Watch. With the loss of Alexes' wife she used the Watch to dull her pain. She was able to set aside all of her personal baggage and woes when she put on the uniform. Due to this her activity on duty would often be beyond excessive. She would set to being on duty nearly all the time and even often declining the strong suggestions of her superiors to take a break or step off duty. Alexes often found herself pulling twenty-four hour long shifts and up to thirty-hour long shifts, all straight with scarcely even half an hour's break. Due to Alexes' dedication and performance she began to speed through the ranks of the militaristic group. It would not be very long at all when she would receive the rank of Corporal, permitting her to conduct solo patrols as well as wear the official 'blueberry plate', the guard armor set and Watch tabard. Through hard work and determination Alexes caught the eyes of her superiors in a good way, putting her up for consideration as an official officer of the Watch. She applied for the promotion, then went through a series of tests to prove she was worthy. One of which was to to conduct a patrol while her superior, Bordae Stonebridge, watched. She did as instructed and conducted the patrol as if the Captain was not even there. At the end of the patrol she received the most praise she ever had. Her captain immediately informed her and wrote down in her official review that she had performed a 'perfect' and 'flawless' patrol, that he was beyond impressed. This helped secure her way through. And she passed with flying colors. Alexes had now earned the rank of Sergeant and continued on with her tremendous service to the Stormwind City Watch. She now controlled as an officer and led the lower ranking members smoothly. Alexes' reviews seemed to be of perfect performance as she was respected by her superiors, her peers, and even her subordinates. Time went along usually now though there was a growing unrest within the Watch as members and officers were all growing increasingly discontent with the 'Major' of the Watch, Xavior, the top of leadership. All concerns seemed to revolve around the Major taking absolutely nothing seriously, scarcely ever even being around and when he was he was unprofessional and a terrible example to the image of the Watch as the officers did all the work and kept everything floating. The unrest continued to grow and grow, until finally the next regularly scheduled mass meeting night rolled around and everyone showed up like usual. The beginning of this night was a massive strike of pride for Alexes however unfortunately she had no idea what would be happening further in the night. The meeting kicked off with the usual passing out of promotions, only this time Alexes found herself blindsided with a much desired promotion to Master Sergeant. The highest position she would reach within the Watch. After the meeting everyone left to tend to an event hosted by the Watch and Alexes went out and off duty to handle personal business. Later this night she was on comms when the unrest hit a tipping point. Dissatisfied with the Major their second-in-command, their Captain Bordae, was leaving the Watch. And as he was the main one holding it all together, as did every single other officer, including Alexes to follow him. This leading to the mass exodus of the Watch, as every member and officer abandoned their duty and the Major, a large portion including Alexes transferring into the Stormwind City Guard in fitting and stretched positions of power, and officer positions, Alexes herself joining in as a Sergeant of the Guard. Despite the arrangement offered to the Watch members upon their transfer into the Guard it did not work out for the former Watch members. Most left almost immediately. Alexes gave it a run for a handful of days though she could not find comfort with it. Her entire way of helping the city and shielding herself from her mourning was gone now. She realized she needed to find something else. She tendered her resignation to the Stormwind City Guard and retired. Though Alexes has retained an entire Stormwind Guard set of armor, equipment, cuffs, weapon, torch, and shield. She however has not used any of this is quite some time. Afterwards Alexes took some time to herself and stayed away from Guard related work. She eventually found herself working as a Field Technician in the White Cross medical division of First Light, where she served for quite some time and even deployed to fight an mysterious plague in Val'sharah. When her time with this group came to an end she returned to Stormwind and joined the Stormwind City Guard as an Auxiliary Medical member, sometimes joining a patrol but primarily focusing on medical support when needed. It didn't take Alexes very long to realize that this is not where she belonged. The corruption and negligence hurriedly pushed her away. When she left she again spent some time to figure out her next step, finally she discovered the Liongrave Company. When she approached Captain Velriana Idorii to join, she was tentative, unsure if this was going to be a wise decision. But within the first week of working with the Company, she came to realize there is nowhere she would rather be. She quickly developed a close connection with those inside the group of mercenaries, caring for them deeply. Liongrave had claimed that they are family to each other, something she was skeptical of initially. But now she is very pleased to find out that this is true. She has risen up through the ranks and is continuously spending her time doing anything she can to better the Company and those within it. It has easily become the priority in her life by a considerable degree. She has found her home, finally. She is now the second in command of the Company, just under Captain Velriana Idorii. Alexes has spent a lot of her time handling recruitment for the company, and in her free time she has changed tactics on her own healing efforts. She has come to the conclusion that she doesn't need gold, she doesn't spend what she does have and has saved for a long time. In light of this, for every person that she heals, patches up or administers therapy, she now requests a blank favor to be used in the future as opposed to any sort of currency or other reward. Honors and Medals Achieved * Purple Waddle medal - three received. Awarded for being injured on duty. * Drill Sergeant's Bar. Awarded to show her ability to drill and train within the lines of the Crown. * Inspector's Bar. Awarded to show her ability to investigate crime within the lines of the Crown. * Medical Bar. Awarded to identify her has a Crown-trained and authorized medic within the lines of the Crown * Master Sergeant's Bar. Awarded for acquiring the promotion to Master Sergeant within the lines of the Crown. * Squad Bar. Awarded to identify her as having the authority to lead a squad within the lines of the Crown. Prior and Current Ranks * Lance-Constable - Watch. (Former.) * Constable - Watch. (Former.) * Corporal - Watch. (Former.) * Sergeant - Watch. (Former.) * Master Sergeant - Watch. (Former.) * Sergeant - Watch. (Former.) * X.O (Second in command) of Medical - Watch. (Former.) * Chief of Staff. - Emergency Response Unit. (Former.) * Director - Emergency Response Unit. (Former.) * Field Technician of 'White Cross' - First Light Medical Division. (Former.) * Auxiliary Medical of Stormwind City Guard, Forty-Second Regiment. (Former.) * Recruit of the Liongrave Company. (Former) * Legionnaire of the Liongrave Company. (Former) * Elite Legionnaire of the Liongrave Company. (Former) * Sentinel of the Liongrave Company. (Former) * Centurion of the Liongrave Company. (Current.) Religion & Holy Magic Quotes Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Doctors Category:Paladins Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Emergency Response Unit Category:Stormwindian